


A new beginning

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda broke reality, and also technology.</p><p>Tony copes.</p><p>His coping involes a lot of fire and explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new beginning

An army of Skrulls had come to conquer Earth, the Kree had come to fight the Skrulls, then decided to conquer Earth as well and then basically everyone fought everyone. The Avengers had barely managed to defeat them with the help of the Fantastic Four, the Inhumans and possibly every superhero (and some villains) they could find. In the end Wanda had warped reality. The big advantage of the aliens was their advanced technology and Wanda made that disappear. No spaceships, no laser guns, no strange morphing-devices....

But Wanda had exhausted herself and had fallen into a not-quite-coma; Dr Strange explained it as a dream from which she had to draw new strength and would not awaken before it was time.

That meant that all advanced technology had ceased working.  
It had taken Steve three hours with a crowbar and wrench to pry Tony out of the armor. Tony was - needless to say - shocked (and frightened about a claustrophobic encounter with his armor). Tony had listened to Dr Strange´s explanation as to why technology wasn´t working anymore with a blank expression and then fainted. Reed Richards followed suit.

Now it was two years later and they had adjusted. SHIELD had started to employ more superheroes, Nick Fury retired because "it´s no damn fun without techno-gimmicks anymore" and decided to become a beekeeper. Steve was convinced that Fury´s bees were a highly trained army of insectoid fighters but decided to keep quiet. Fury gave the phrase "to bug" a completely new meaning.

Tony had upgraded his cars at first; one after the other until there was this barrier and technology stopped working. Tony spent a lot of time in his armory, looking at his armors. It broke Steve´s heart to see Tony like this, but there was nothing he could do. Steve was helpless and could only watch as Tony suffered.

But on one day Tony had made a decision: he confronted Dr Strange and told him that he wanted training. Tony´s "I hate magic" attitude had seemed to have vanished.  
Strange was puzzled, but then agreed.  
The progress had been slow, but steady and soon Tony figured out how to use magic.  
He had looked so ricidulously proud as he had come to show Steve his newest spell.  
Covered in soot, hair like he played with a outlet (again) and burned clothing. Steve had never realized until then just how much he had missed this look on Tony.  
He was grinning like an idiot when Tony conjured up a fireball and accidentally set a tree on fire.  
Maybe Tony had finally accepted his new role in this world, maybe magic was his new technology - and yeah.... maybe hell had frozen over.


End file.
